bikepartsfandomcom-20200213-history
List of bicycle parts
This is a list of bicycle parts. *'Axle' *'Ball bearing' *'Bar ends' - extensions at the end of straight handlebars to allow for multiple hand positions. *'Bar plugs' aka end caps, Handlebar plug - plugs for the ends of handlebars. *'Belt-drive' - alternate to chain-drive *'Basket' - cargo carrier *'Bottle cage' - a holder for a water bottle *'Bottom bracket' - The bearing system that the pedals (and cranks) rotate around. Contains a spindle to which the crankset is attached and the bearings themselves. There is a bearing surface on the spindle, and ones one the cups that thread into the frame. The bottom bracket may come be overhaulable (an adjustable bottom bracket) or not (a cartridge bottom bracket). The bottom bracket fits inside the bottom bracket shell, which is part of the bicycle frame. *'Brake' - Bicycle brakes are used to stop the bicycle. Rim brakes and disc brakes are operated by brake levers, which are mounted on the handlebars. Coaster brakes are operated by pedaling backward. *'Braze-on' *'Cable guide' - A fitting below the bottom bracket which guides a piece of bare inner bowden cable around a corner. *'Cable' *'Cartridge bearing' - A type of bearing that is not user-serviceable, but must be replaced as a unit. *'Cassette' - one of the types of gears on the rear wheel of a bicycle with a rear derailleur. *'Chain' - A system of interlinking pins, plates and rollers that transmits power from the front cranks to the rear wheel. *'Chainring' - (one of the) front gear(s), attached to a crank arm. *'Chainstay' - pair of tubes on a bicycle frame that runs from the bottom bracket to the rear dropouts *'Cogset' - the set of rear sprockets that attaches to the hub on the rear wheel. *'Cone' - holds bearings in place, pressed against the cup *'Crankset' - composed of crankarms and chainrings *'Cotter' - pin for attaching cottered crank arms *'Coupler' - to connect tubing together *'Cup' - receives ball bearings which roll along its inner surface; integrated on most conventional hubs or can be pressed into older bottom bracket shells. See also: Cone *'Cyclocomputer' *'Derailleur hanger' - a piece on the rear dropout that the derailleur attaches to. *'Derailleur' *'Down tube' - tube on a bicycle frame that runs from the head tube to the bottom bracket. *'Dropout (bicycle part)' - paired slots on a fork or frame at which the axle of the wheel is attached *'Dustcap' *'Dynamo' - bicycle lighting component, aka generator. *'Eyelet' 1. attachment point on frame, fork, or dropout for fenders, racks, etc. ::2. a hole through which a spoke nipple passes through the rim so it may attach to a spoke *'Fairing' *'Fender' *'Ferrule' *'Fork' *'Frame' *'Freehub' *'Freewheel' *'Hanger' - part of frame to which the derailleur is attached (see Derailleur hanger) *'Handlebar tape' - usually cork or cloth, sometimes foam rubber. *'Handlebar' *'Head badge' - manufacturer's or brand logo affixed to the head tube *'Head tube' - the tube of a bicycle frame that contains the headset *'Headset or head set' - the bearings that form the interface between the frame and fork steerer tube *'Hood' - The rubber brake lever covering on bikes with drop style handle bars *'Hub' *'Hub dynamo' - a generator inside one of the hubs for powering lights or other accessories *'Indicator' - a turn signal - see Bicycle lighting#Turn signals (indicators) *'Inner tube' *'Jockey wheel' - one of two small sprockets of the rear derailleur that guide the chain *'Kickstand' *'"Lawyer tab"' - also called "lawyer lips", a retention device on the dropouts of the front fork *'Locknut' *'Lockring' *'Lug' *'Luggage carrier' *'Nipple' *'Pannier' - cloth zippered storage bags that mount to sides of luggage racks. *'Pedal' *'Quick release' - a skewer with a lever on one end that loosens when the lever is flipped. Used for releasing wheels and seat posts. *'Rack' *'Reflector' *'Rim' *'Rotor' - a device that allows the handlebars and fork to revolve indefinitely without tangling the rear brake cable *'Safety levers', extension levers, and interrupt brake levers *'Saddle' *'Seat' *'Seat Rails' *'Seat lug' *'Seat tube' *'Seat bag' *'Seatpost' - a post that the seat is mounted to. It slides into the "seat tube" and is used to adjust ride height depending how far into the seat tube it is inserted. *'Seatstay' *'Shaft-drive' - alternate to chain-drive *'Shifter' - see also Ergo Shifting and Shimano Total Integration, two competing methods of combined shifter and brake lever controls *'Shock absorber' *'Skirt guard' *'Spindle' *'Spoke' *'Steering tube' *'Stem' *'Tire' *'Toe clips' *'Top tube' *'Valve stem' or simply Valve - port for adding or releasing air from the inner tube. Two types are commonly used: Presta valves and Schrader valves. A third type, the Woods or Dunlop valve, can still be found in Europe and Asia. *'Wheel' References *International Standard ISO 8090: Cycles — Terminology(same as: British Standard BS 6102-4). See also * Groupset * Bicycle tools External links * Multilingual Bicycle's Vocabulary Parts Category:Bicycle parts cs:Seznam součástí jízdního kola fr:Liste des pièces de vélo pl:Części rowerowe ta:மிதிவண்டி உதிரிப் பாகங்கள் பட்டியல்